Harry Potter i Oko Smoka
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: Harry Potter i kompania się nudzą... I wkręcają się w wir przygody. Parodia wszelakich Harry Potterów w stylu Monty Pythona. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!
1. Część pierwsza 1 I

AN: Było to napisane PRZED wyjściem 6 tomu... Tak dla informacji. A teraz - TATATA TAM

Disclaimer: Nie, nie posiadam praw do Harry'ego Pottera. Ani do żadnej innej rzeczy, która Rowling i Pythonów jest. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Producent filmów „Harry Potter i skamieniały filozof", „Harry Potter i sypialnia tajemnic", „Harry Potter i więzień Alkatraz", „Harry Potter i za wiele czar ognistej whisky" prezentuje scenariusz filmu, który otrzymał prestiżową nagrodę Zgniłej Kiełbasy, został wyprodukowany wraz z wytwórniami filmowymi „Playboy" i „PWN", oraz który reżyserował Ken Fleja

Czyli

Harry Potter i Oko Smoka

UWAGA! Produkt skażony nieograniczoną pythoneską i milwaukeeneską! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!

#Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Siedzą HARRY, RON i HERMIONA.#

RON: W Hogwarcie dzieje się coś strasznego.

HERMIONA: Jak to? Przecież nic się nie zdarzyło. Nikt nie knuje spisków, Harry nie wpada w kłopoty, w sumie straciliście tylko 50 punktów, ja zyskałam tylko 1000, Hagrid hoduje chimerę, Snape ciągle nas gnębi. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

RON: I to jest straszne. Zawsze w Grudniu coś się dzieje. To jest przerażające.

HARRY: I nudne

#chwila ciszy#

HARRY: Coś wymyśliłem!

HERMIONA: Ty _myślisz_?! To ci niespodzianka!

HARRY: Może zaczniemy szukać jakiegoś potężnego przedmiotu magicznego? Wyślemy anonim do Voldemorta i ten też zapoczątkuje poszukiwania, dzięki swoim szpiegom Zakon Feniksa dowie się o tym i wszyscy będą szukać. Będzie fajna zabawa!

RON: Tak! Zróbmy to!!!!!

HERMIONA: No nie wiem… a jeżeli to Voldemort pierwszy zdobędzie ten przedmiot?

HARRY: (ze zdziwieniem) co? On? Nieee…Na końcu każdego roku dobro tryumfuje.

RON: OchzróbmytozróbmytozróbmytoHermionaniedajsięprosićzróbmytoproszę!!!!!!!!!!

HERMIONA: (z rezygnacją) no dobrze…A czego zamierzacie szukać?

#Wszyscy myślą. Nagle: kłęby fioletowego dymu, odgłos trąbki i fanfary. Pojawia się SYLWIA!#

SYLWIA: Cześć wszystkim! Jestem nową bohaterką i znam rozwiązanie waszego problemu!!

HARRY: (gapi się na nią z otwartymi ustami)

RON: (gapi się na nią z otwartymi ustami)

HERMIONA: Gdybym zajrzała do odpowiedniej książki to tez bym wiedziała!

HARRY: Więc czego mamy szukać?

SYLWIA: Szukajcie Oka Smoka! Oprócz tego, że w dopełniaczu liczby pojedynczej fajnie się rymuje i jest potężne, to jeszcze doje władzę nad światem każdemu, kto je zdobędzie! Rany, ale rymuję! Wszystkich zakasuję!

HARRY i RON: Super!

SYLWIA: Zawsze twierdziłam, że powinnam zostać poetką.

HERMIONA: Im chodziło o Oko Smoka. I gdybym zajrzała do odpowiedniej książki też bym rymowała!

SYLWIA: (wyjmuje trzy pakunki)Mam tu dla was prezenty. Właściwie nie wiem po co, ale tego wymaga dalsza akcja.

RON: Łał…Różowy, pluszowy miś! Zawsze takiego chciałem! Będę wreszcie miał co tulić, pieścić i całować ( tuli misia).

HARRY: Łał…Ryza papieru z imieniem z boku… Nie wiem po co mi to, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że zawsze takie chciałem.

HERMIONA: Łał… Książka „ Jak wyznać miłość pewnemu rudzielcowi, który siedzi koło ciebie". Zawsze taką chciałam! ( Wybiega do dormitorium)

SYLWIA: No to tak… Harry napisze anonim do Lordzia Voldzia, Ron skombinuje żarcie, a ja poczytam kilka Harlekinów. ( Wychodzi)

RON: Jak myślisz, o kim była ta książka Hermiony?

HARRY: (Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach)

RON: Też nie mam pojęcia.

#Pałac Voldemorta. Wielka sala udekorowana wężami, na środku stoi tron na którym siedzi Lord Sami Wiecie Jaki. Koło niego stoi Glizdogon. Nagle wpada Malfoy senior#

LUCJUSZ: Paniepaniepanie…

LORD V.: O co chodzi Lucjuszu? Tylko nie zapomnij o padnięciu na kolana przed odpowiedzią.

LUCJUSZ: ( Pada na kolana) Panie, otrzymałeś Anonim!

ANONIM: (Leży w niezakłóconym spokoju)

LORD V.: ( Władczym ruchem bierze anonim i czyta) „ Lordzie Voldemorcie, który wcale nie jesteś mi drogi! Informuję cię, że szukam Oka Smoka, które oprócz tego, że w dopełniaczu liczby pojedynczej fajnie się rymuje ,to daje jeszcze władzę nad światem każdemu to je zdobędzie. Wcale nie chcę byś go szukał, właściwie nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Wszystkiego niedobrego, Ja"

GLIZDOGON: Kto go napisał, Panie?

LORD V. :To anonim, głupolu! Z założenia nie mamy wiedzieć kto go napisał. Ale JA jestem tak mądry, tak wielki, tak wspaniały, tak wszechmocny i tak niepomiernie potężny, że znam odpowiedź na twoje pytanie Glizogonie. Ba, nawet można powiedzieć, że nie sprawi ni to najmniejszej trudności. Po zapachu poznaję, że to jest napisane przez tfu, tfu, tfu, Dumbledore'a.

LUCJUSZ: Ale panie…

LORD V.: Masz coś do powiedzenia, Lucjuszu? Coś wartego marnowania cennych sekund, które mógłbym spożytkować na wymyślanie diabolicznych planów zdobycia Hogwartu?

LUCJUSZ: Ten Anonim jest napisany na papierze firmowym Pottera (nachyla się nad kartką)O, tu jest napisane "Harry Potter". To chyba anonim od Pottera, Panie

GLIZDOGON: (Chowa się pod stół)

LORD V.: Śmiesz kwestionować moje słowa, Lucjuszu?!?!?! Od (crucio) początku (crucio) wiedziałem(crucio), że to (crucio) przysłał (crucio) Potter!!!!

#Wchodzi BELLATRIX#

BELLATRIX: Nie śmiem ci przeszkadzać, Panie, ale mamy Go!

LORD V.: Na co jeszcze czekacie, dajcie Go tu!

#Wchodzi czterech Śmierciożerców niosących przerażonego człowieka z aparatem#

LORD V.: (Śmieje się demonicznie) Czy ty, nędzny człowieczku, jesteś fotografem?

CZŁOWIEK: (Z przerażeniem) T…Tak, psze pana, fotografem, w rzeczy samej, fotografem.

LORD V. : No i dobrze. Zrób mi kilka fotek, bym mógł powiesić je sobie nad łóżkiem i wpadać w samozachwyt. A co do Oka Smoka, Lucjuszu, spędź mi tu jakąś naradę. Byle szybko.

#Kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa. Przy stole siedzi DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE, McDONAGAL, LUPIN, TONKS i MOODY.#

DUMBLEDORE: Co nowego u Voldiego, co Smarke…echem, ale mam katar…Severusie?

SNAPE: Mroczny pan rozpoczął poszukiwania Oka Smoka. Oprócz tego że w dopełniaczu liczby pojedynczej się rymuje daje jeszcze władzę nad światem.

DUMBLEDORE: A skąd on to wie?

SNAPE: Ten $#$ Potter…

DUMBLEDORE: Seveusie, nie przeklinaj…

SNAPE: Ja powiedziałem „$#$"? Chciałem powiedzieć „ ten miły i dobry bohater". Po prostu mam katar, dyrektorze… A więc Potter napisał Anonim do Mrocznego Pana z tymi informacjami. I tyle.

TONKS: A skąd Harry wiedział o Oku?

LUPIN: Powiedziała mu to nowa bohaterka, Sylwia.

McDONAGAL: Skąd ty to wiesz?

LUPIN: Czytałem scenariusz.

MOODY: Sylwia, tak? Sylwia i jakie nazwisko?

LUPIN: Nie, nie Sylwia Ijakienazwisko, tylko inaczej.

TONKS: Sylwia Inaczej?

LUPIN: Nie, po prostu Sylwia.

DUMBLEDORE: Czyli musimy się dowiedzieć gdzie znajduje się Oko. Severusie, opowiedz co działo się na naradzie z Voldim.

#Wspomnienie Snape'a. #

LORD V. :Jako że na każdym zebraniu ktoś musi zacząć ja rozpocznę . Przybyliśmy tu by zatwierdzić mój plan zdobycia oka Smoka. Jest on taki…

GLIZDOGON: Świetny!

LORD V.: (Z powątpiewaniem) Ta-ak? Podoba ci się?

GLIZDOGON: (Z entuzjazmem) Bardzo!

LORD V.: A co najbardziej?

GLIZDOGON: (Uświadamia sobie jak się wkopał i po namyśle wskazuje na Malfoy'a Seniora) Dokładnie to, co jemu!

LORD V.: A co tobie się podoba Lucjuszu?

LUCJUSZ: To co Glizdogonowi.

LORD V.: No to doszliśmy wreszcie do czegoś konstruktywnego. A więc mój plan jest taki: za moment o wszystkim dowie się tfu, tfu, tfu Dumbledore i wymyśli jak zdobyć Oko. Dzięki mojemu szpiegowi poznam jego plan i go zrealizuję.

ŚMIERCIOŻERCY: Genialne!

LORD V.: No oczywiście. Przecież to JA to wymyśliłem!

#Koniec wspomnienia#

DUMBLEDORE: No to wyjście jest jedno. Nie możemy szukać Oka. A teraz proponuje drinka z palemką i cytrynowe dropsy.

TONKS: Dobry pomysł

McDONAGAL: Zgadzam się na wszystko oprócz dropsów. Cokolwiek to by nie było, brzmi nieprzyzwoicie.

#Obłoki dymu, kolorowe światła, dźwięki fanfar, przerażająca melodia, szczekanie psów, miauczenie kotów, muczenie krów itp. Pojawia się SYRIUSZ#

FANI SYRIUSZA: Jessss…Wreszcie!(Okrzyki radości)

WSZYSCY: (stoją z otwartymi ustami)

SYRIUSZ: Kocham te ciepłe przywitania.

MOODY: Przecież ty nie żyjesz, Black!

SYRIUSZ : (Z wymówką w głosie) Od razu „nie żyjesz". Nawet nie „dzień dobry", tylko od razu twierdzą, że „nie żyję". Oczywiście że żyję! Autorka tego tekstu się we mnie podkochuje, nie mogła mnie uśmiercić.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Wcale nie! Nie kocham się w tobie z dwóch powodów: pierwszy- jesteś dla mnie za stary, a drugi- bujam się w Harry'm.

SYRIUSZ: To czemu przywróciłaś mnie do życia, skarbie?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Bo jesteś potrzebny do dalszej akcji, baranie. I nie mów do mnie „skarbie".

SYRIUSZ: A to dlaczego, piękna?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: (wściekle)Bo ci odejmę głos!

DUMBLEDORE: Eee…Było cos o akcji…

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: (Już spokojnie) Na śmierć bym zapomniała. _Nie_ ważcie mi się _nie_ szukać Oka! Znajdźcie je jak najszybciej!

DUMBLEDORE: Oczywiście, proszę Głosu, znajdziemy.

#Chwila ciszy#

LUPIN: Czy mi się wydawało, czy ona powiedziała, że buja się w Harry'm?

SYRIUSZ:…

#Biblioteka Hogwartu. Na stole leżą wszystkie książki z biblioteki. Na nich siedzi Sylwia, Harry i Ron. Hermiona powoli pnie się w górę#

HERMIONA: Zawsze myślałam, że na każde pytanie znajdę odpowiedź w bibliotece. Że każdy problem da się rozwiązać za pomocą tych książek. (Zaczyna płakać)To koniec, nie mogę znaleźć Oka w Bibliotece! Straszne!!!( Dramatyczna muzyka) Niedługo zaczną się rodzić dwugłowe cielęta, Hagrid polubi małe stworzonka, gwiazdy znikną, Słońce będzie wschodzić na zachodzie a potem pożre je stugłowy krab o fioletowym pancerzu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HARRY: Z jednym stanowczo przesadziłaś.

RON: Tak, Hagrid nigdy nie polubi małych stworzonek.

SYLWIA: (uderza dłonią w kolano)Mam!

HARRY: Co, znalazłaś Oko?

SYLWIA: Nieee… Upolowałam strasznie natarczywą i denerwującą muchę.

HARRY: (Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach)

SYLWIA: (zdenerwowana) No co?! To była _naprawdę _uciążliwa mucha! Łatała tu od pięciu minut i nie mogłam jej upolować! To mój tryumf!!

HERMIONA: Chyba leci do nas jakaś sowa.

SOWA: (Leci spokojnie w stronę tri…znaczy się kwartetu)

HARRY: (Odbiera przesyłkę) Hej, to od Syriusza!

RON: Przecież on zginął!

SYLWIA: (znudzonym głosem)Oczywiście że zginął, ale był potrzebny do dalszej akcji, więc autorka ożywiła go.

HERMIONA: A ty skąd to wiesz?

SYLWIA: Bo jestem Bohaterką-, Która- Wie- Wszystko! Ha, ha, ha!

HERMIONA: (Z oburzeniem) Jak to? Przecież to JA jestem Bohaterką,- Która- Wie- Wszystko!!!

SYLWIA: Wcale nie.

HERMIONA: Tak.

SYLWIA: Nie

HERMIONA: Tak.

SYLWIA: Nie

HERMIONA: Tak.

SYLWIA: Nie

HERMIONA: Tak.

SYLWIA: Nie

HARRY: Eee… Może sprawdzicie w dramatis personae tego tekstu?

SYLWIA: (Wyciąga spod siebie egzemplarz scenariusza) O i jest. „Sylwia- Bohaterka,- Która- Wie- Wszystko". HA! A nie mówiłam? Przecież wiem wszystko, więc jak mam nie wiedzieć, że wszystko wiem?

RON: …

HARRY: …

HERMIONA: (Wyrywa Sylwii scenariusz) „Hermiona Granger- bohaterka, która nie wie wszystkiego". EJ! Kto to do #$&$ &($ pisał?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Ja!

RON: Głupie pytanie.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: I nie przeklinaj Hermiono, bo to niegrzecznie i osoba twojego pokroju nie powinna używać takich sformułowań. No, to tyle. Zmywam się.

HARRY: Przyszedł mi do głowy świetny pomysł dotyczący Oka Smoka!

WSZYSCY: Super! Jaki?

#Pełna dramatyzmu muzyka#

HARRY: Voldemort może coś wiedzieć. Dobrowolnie oddam się do niewoli i sprytnie go wypytam!

HERMIONA: Och, Harry! To może być niebezpieczne!

HARRY: (Wypina pierś) Kpię sobie z niebezpieczeństwa! Ha, ha, ha. Jestem głównym bohaterem.

HERMIONA: Och, jesteś taki odważny! Ale możesz zginąć!

HARRY: (Mniej pewnie) Mogę…

RON: Mogą cię torturować. Mój wujek mówił, że śmierciożercy wyrywają paznokcie, ucinają palce, kikuty przypiekają ogniem…

HARRY: (Blednie)

RON: Wydłubują oczy, wyrywają język…

HARRY: (blednie jeszcze bardziej i wygląda jakby miał wymiotować)

RON: Następnie ucinają ręce i …

SYLWIA: (Bierze ciężkie tomiszcze i wali Rona po głowie)

RON: (Spada ze stosu)

HARRY: Chyba się rozmyśliłem.

HERMIONA: Nie możesz! Jeżeli nie wyciągniesz informacji z Sam- Wiesz- Kogo, nigdy nie znajdziemy Oka!

SYLWIA: Idź i niech moc będzie z tobą Luke!

HARRY: …

HERMIONA: …

SYLWIA: Ups, pomyliłam filmy. Sorry.

HARRY: Więc idę! I wypatrujcie mojego powrotu, albowiem ja, sir Potter, zawsze powracam i dotrzymuję słowa. Oprócz oczywiście czasu kiedy nie dotrzymuję.

SYLWIA: Idź i nie marudź, bo się rozpłaczę.

HARRY: To chyba ma być tkliwy moment, w czasie którego wszyscy smarkają w chusteczki lub rękawy.

HERMIONA: Serio? Jak tak to…Ech… Żegnaj, o mój ukochany! Wracaj rychło, bym się nie zapłakała na śmierć…(zaczyna płakać)

HARRY: (Wychodzi)

HERMIONA: (przestaje płakać) Dobrze było?

SYLWIA: Może być.

#Pałac Voldemorta. Właściciel siedzi na tronie, koło niego stoi Glizdogon w stroju różowego królika. Lucjusz i Bella grają w szachy.#

LORD V. : (Patrząc na Glizdogona z ukosa) Coś ty z siebie zrobił?

GLIZDOGON: (Z dumą) Poszedłem do psychologa…

LUCJUSZ: Chyba psychiatry…

GLIZDOGON: I on poradził mi zerwanie ze szczurza stroną mojej osobowości. Postanowiłem zostać królikiem. To tak niebezpieczne stwory! Gryzą, drapią i brudzą! Bleeee…

LORD V.: (Chowa twarz w dłoniach)

LUCJUSZ: …

BELLA:…

PUKANIE: (Rozlega się)

LORD V.: Otwórz te drzwi Lucjuszu! Coś mi się zdaje, że mamy gości!

LUCJUSZ: (Otwiera drzwi; za nimi stoi Harry)

HARRY: Eee…Cześć. Przyszedłem oddać się w niewolę.

LUCJUSZ: (Zaniemówił ze zdziwienia)

HARRY: To ja, Harry Potter. Przyszedłem dobrowolnie oddać się w wasze obślizgłe ręce.

LUCJUSZ: (Z wahaniem) Panie, przed drzwiami stoi Potter i chce się oddać w niewolę.

LORD V.: CO?!?! To musi byś zasadzka! Coś mi tu śmierdzi i tym razem to nie ty, Glizdogonie. Nie wpuszczaj drania Lucjuszu!!

LUCJUSZ: Już się robi, panie(Zatrzaskuje drzwi)

HARRY: (drze się zza drzwi) To NIE jest zasadzka! Ja naprawdę chcę się dostać do waszej niewoli!!!

LUCJUSZ: Zamknij się Potter! Twój forter się nie udał!

HARRY: To jest fortel, Malfoy, nie…

LUCJUSZ: HA!! Sam się przyznałeś!!!

CISZA: (Trwa chwilę)

HARRY: czy cokolwiek da moje darcie się na cale gardło?

LUCJUSZ: Nie!

HARRY: Tak właśnie myślałem.

#Chwila ciszy. Lucjusz wraca do partii szachów, Glizdogon skacze dookoła sali, a LordVoldemort czyta książkę. Rozlega się pukanie. #

LORD V.: Sprawdź kto to tym razem, Bella.

BELLA: (otwiera drzwi; za nimi stoi Harry z dolepionymi wąsami)Kto ty jesteś?

HARRY: Anglik mały. Chciałem powiedzieć że na pewno nie jestem Harry'm Potterem, tylko kimś zupełnie, zupełnie (odlepiają się mu wąsy), a to zupełnie innym. Chcecie kupić encyklopedię?

BELLA: Panie!!! Zdemaskowałam Pottera!!!

LORD V.: Świetnie Bella!!! Śmierciożercy, brać go!

HARRY: (Znika pod nawałem setek śmierciożerców)

#Chata Hagrida. Przy stole siedzą: Sylwia, Hermiona, Ron i Hagrid. W kącie stoi chimera. Kieł zjada pod stołem małą sarenkę.#

HERMIONA: Hagridzie, przybyliśmy i zobaczyliśmy ciebie z jednego powodu. Chcieliśmy zapytać czy wiesz, co Zakon zamierza zrobić w sprawie Oka Smoka?

HAGRID: Cholibka, nie mogę wam powiedzieć, to ściśle tajne.

SYLWIA: A teraz zadam ci całkiem nie podchwytliwe pytanie. Czy Dumbledore mówił coś o Oku?

HAGRID: Jasne! Psor mówił, że Oko jest ukryte w grocie w górach Ural, przy magicznym szczycie rosyjskiego alpinisty Wspinaczowa. Trzecia grota na lewo, tak dokładnie. Mamy tam wszyscy iść w przyszłym tygodniu. Chyba nie powidziałem nic ważnego, co?

SYLWIA: nie martw się, nie ma nic ważnego w miejscu ukrycia Oka i terminie waszego wyjścia. To są informacje bez żadnego znaczenia.

HERMIONA: Dokładnie.

HAGRID: Właściwie to gdzie jest Harry? Garbate gargulce, nie widziałem go od ho, ho, ile czasu.

SYLWIA: (Wyciąga plansze z pytaniem i czterema odpowiedziami w stylu milionerów; w tle pojawia się muzyczka)gdzie jest Harry? Oto jest twoje pytanie. Pamiętaj, możesz wygrać aż jednego galeona. Twoja stawka gwarantowana to oddanie programowi miliona galeonów. A oto cztery odpowiedzi: a)Harry ma szlaban z Panią Norris za całowanie się publicznie ze Snape'm; b)Harry pisze sonet miłosny do Draco Malfoy'a; c) Harry czyta i d)Harry jest w niewoli u Voldemorta. Dla ułatwienia podam, że odpowiedzi a), b), i c) nie są poprawne.

HAGRID: Cholibka, nie wim. Czy mam jaką podpowiedź?

SYLWIA: Tak. Masz pół na pół i sowę do przyjaciela.

RON: Idź na całość, idź na całość!

HERMIONA: Pomyliłeś teleturnieje.

HAGRID: Eee… Wybieram sowę do przyjaciela.

SYLWIA; OK., do kogo piszesz?

HAGRID: Do Hermiony.

HERMIONA: To jest odpowiedź d), ale nie jestem całkiem pewna.

HAGRID: Odpowiedź d)

SYLWIA: TAK!!!! Wygrałeś galeona, ale zżarł go podatek.

HAGRID: Oo.…Ale to znaczy że Harry jest w niewoli u Sami- wiecie- Kogo!

RON: Tak by z tego wynikało.

HAGRID: (zaczyna płakać) Ale jak to możliwe…Buuuuuu, jestem za młody by Harry umarł! Na pewno nic mu nie będzie, prawda? Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

RON: (Klepiąc go po plecach) No nie przejmuj się, oni go tylko bezlitośnie torturują…

HAGRID: (Płacze głośniej)

RON: Nie ma się czym martwić, naprawdę… Pewnie wyrywają mu paznokcie, ucinają palce, kikuty…

SYLWIA: (Wyciąga spod stołu deskę i wali w głowę Rona)

RON: (traci przytomność)

HERMIONA; Nie martw się, Hagridzie. On sporo przesadził. Oni nie wyrywają paznokci.

HAGRID: (Płacze jeszcze głośniej)

SYLWIA: wy to umiecie pocieszać. Nie martw się Hagridzie, wszystko będzie cacy.

PUKANIE: (Rozlega się)

HAGRID: (Otwiera drzwi; za nimi stoi _HERR_ MIONA)

_HERR_ MIONA: Dobry dzień! Czy nie chcielibyście kupić encyklopedii?

HAGRID: Nie, spływaj pan!

HERR MIONA: Ale na pewno? Pan po prostu nie wie jakie korzyści płyną z posiadania mądrej, pełnej mądrych haseł I kolorowych ilustracji encyklopedii. To prawdziwy skarb dla każdego domu czarodzieja!

HAGRID: Cholibka, nie jest mi takie cóś potrzebne!

_HERR_ MIONA: HA! I tu się pan myli!(Wyciąga z torby encyklopedię i otwiera na którejś stronie) Czy pan wie na przykład który z wielkich oponentów dualizmu kartezjańskiego sprzeciwia się redukcji zjawisk psychologicznych do stanów fizycznych?

HAGRID?????…

RON: Który co czego?

HERMIONA: Jedno wiem na pewno. To nie jest Beckham.

SYLWIA: (Z wyraźną nudą) To był Henri Bergson.

HERR MIONA: CO! Skąd ty dziewczyno to wiesz?

SYLWIA: On jest moim wujem piątego rzędu czwartej kategorii. A może czwartej kategorii piątego rzędu, nie jestem stuprocentowo pewna. Ale byłby wstyd gdybym nie znała poglądów mojej własnej rodziny!

HAGRID: Cholibka, Sylwio! Ty naprawdę wisz wszystko!

RON: A inni członkowie twojej rodziny to na przykład…

SYLWIA: Hun Attyla, Mozart, Newton, Monty Python i Kartezjusz. Ale nie chwalę się.

HERR MIONA: To kupuje pan encyklopedię?

HAGRID: Nie! Spływaj pan, ja tu opłakuję los bidnego Harry'ego!

HERR MIONA: Straszne, straszne. Ale na taką okazję mam „Książkę udanych kondolencji". Może to dzieło byłby pan skłonny kupić?

HAGRID: Kon…Kondolencji? (Zaczyna płakać)

HERR MIONA: Smutne, smutne. To mi wygląda na załamanie nerwowe. W przejściu tego stanu pomoże panu „Xięga załamań nerwowych i chorób psychicznych". Dzieło warte przeczytania, że się wyrażę. Wspaniałe, pełne miłych ilustracji i fotek. Jedyne 100 galeonów, a do tego dodajemy „Układanie wiązanek cmentarnych" całkiem gratis.

HAGRID: Cm…cmentarnych? (Płacze głośniej)

HERR MIONA: Oczywiście, jeżeli pan…

SYLWIA: Spływaj, albo cię zabiję.

HERR MIONA: W takim przypadku proponuję książkę „Jak zabijać- 1001 porad dla początkujących"…

SYLWIA: (Wyciąga różdżkę) Avada Kedavra!

HERR MIONA: (Uchyla się) No i się zmywam, że tak się wyrażę.(Wychodzi)

HERMIONA: Sylwia! Ty użyłaś zaklęcia niewybaczalnego!

SYLWIA: Jesteśmy głównymi bohaterami, nam wolno wszystko.

RON: Tak? Super! Zawsze chciałem napić się Ognistej Whisky!

SYLWIA: Jesteś nie reformowalny.

HERMIONA: Wiesz Hagridzie, my musimy już iść. Muszę jeszcze wykuć na pamięć „Historię świnek morskich dla zainteresowanych". Tylko 300 stron, powinnam skończyć za jakieś dwie godziny.

HAGRID: Cholibka, ty się tyle uczysz, Hermiono. Wyluzuj ociupinkę.

HERMIONA: Nie mogę . To może być mi potrzebne do przyszłej pracy.

RON: A kim ty zamierzasz zostać?

HERMIONA: Nie mam pojęcia i dlatego muszę uczyć się wszystkiego.

SYLWIA: (Z udawanym zainteresowaniem) A do jakiego zawodu może być potrzebna znajomość historii świnek morskich?

HERMIONA: Nie wiem! To podobno ty jesteś Bohaterką,- Która- Wie- Wszystko, a nie ja!

RON: Eee… Może już pójdziemy, na wypadek Czegoś.

SYLWIA: na wszelki wypadek czego?

RON: Czegoś. To „Czegoś" potrafi być naprawdę przerażające.

HERMIONA: (macha ręką Hagridowi) No to pa- pa.

RON: Ciao

SYLWIA: Siem rozleciało. Znaczy się do widzenia Hagridzie.

HAGRID: Do widzenia.

#Sylwia, Hermiona i Ron wychodzą z chatki Hagrida. W krzakach siedzi Herr Miona wraz ze swoim znajomym, HERR BATKĄ. Rozmowa tłumaczona z niemieckiego, ale to tak na marginesie.#

HERR BATKA: I co, udało ci się sprzedać im moją encyklopedię?

HERR MIONA: Niestety, mój panie. Misja nie powiodła się. Ciągle nie posiadają twych śmiercionośnych encyklopedii.

HERR BATKA: To źle dla ciebie, Kurcie Miono. Jeszcze jedno niepowodzenie i karzę ci przeczytać CAŁE „Nad Niemnem"! Ha, ha, ha, ha! (Demonicznie się śmieje)

HERR MIONA: (cały drży) Nie, mój panie, to nie będzie konieczne! Na pewno uda mi się wcisnąć ją Voldemortowi.

HERR BATKA: Mam nadzieję, Kurcie, inaczej zmuszę cię jeszcze do obejrzenia… (jego twarz wykrzywia okropny grymas) _Teletubisiów_!

HERR MIONA: (Nie na żarty przerażony) CO?! Mój panie, nie będzie potrzeby karania mnie tak okrutnie!!! Wszystko się uda, na pewno, że tak się wyrażę.

HERR BATKA: Ta-ak! (Znowu śmieje się demonicznie) Jeszcze trochę a zostanę największym wydawcą encyklopedii na świecie! Ha, ha, ha!!!!!!

CZŁOWIEK Z PWN: (Pojawia się nagle; wszystko stopuje w pół ruchu) Oczywiście to czcze pogróżki, nikt nie jest większy od PWN™!!!!!!! W każdym razie w kwestii encyklopedii.

INNY CZLOWIEK: (pojawia się nagle; to wydawca _encyklopedia Brittanica) _Wcale że nie! Nasze wydawnictwo jest największe i niepokonane!!!!

CZŁOWIEK Z PWN: CO?!

INNY CZŁOWIEK: TAK, TO CO SŁYSZAŁEŚ!!

#Zaczynają się bić. Wszystko wraca do normalnej prędkości. Ale pozwólmy spokojnie pozabijać się dwóm wydawcom i skończmy część pierwszą (1) [ I . Czy Harry zdoła uratować się z głębokich, przerażających lochów Voldemorta, w których jest bezlitośnie torturowany? Czy Sylwia zdradzi Ronowi swoje nazwisko? Czy Syriusz odegra ważną rolę w całej sprawie? Czy Tajemniczy Głos będzie miał wystarczającą wenę, by napisać dalszy ciąg? Dowiecie się tego wszystkiego (a nawet jeszcze więcej) z części drugiej (2) [ II


	2. Część druga 2 II

HARRY POTTER I OKO SMOKA

Część druga (2) [ II

O tytule:

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

#Lochy w pałacu Voldemorta. Na środku pokoju stoi klatka, a w niej Harry. Pilnuje go Lucjusz. Ponure dekoracje, pod sufitem zwieszają się wpółzgniłe ciała.#

LUCJUSZ: A więc Potter, czy ci już mówiłem, że nie pokonasz Mrocznego Pana?

HARRY: ( Znudzonym głosem) Tak, czterdziesty czwarty raz.

LUCJUSZ: I Powiem jeszcze raz: nigdy nie pokonasz Mrocznego Pana.

HARRY: Aha.

CISZA: (Zapada)

LUCJUSZ: Na pewno mówiłem ci , ze nie pokonasz Mrocznego Pana?

HARRY: Na pewno. Czterdzieści sześć razy.

LUCJUSZ: Aha.

CISZA: (Zapada jeszcze raz)

HARRY: Słuchaj Malfoy, możesz dać mi lizaka?

LUCJUSZ: Ale nie użyjesz go do przepiłowania krat i ucieczki?

HARRY: Nie ma strachu, nic takiego nie da się zrobić _lizakiem!_

LUCJUSZ: Masz rację. (Daje Harry'emu lizaka) Proszę, i znaj dobrą wolę Mrocznego Pana. Czy mówiłem już, że nigdy go nie pokonasz?

HARRY: (Patrzy z niedowierzaniem na lizaka; jest to chupa- chups. Nagle przychodzi mu do głowy pomysł) Nie, nie mówiłeś. Czemu niby go nie pokonam?

LUCJUSZ: Bo on zdobędzie Oko Smoka. To ściśle tajne, ale…(nachyla się i mówi szeptem) Mroczny Pan wie, że Oko daje potęgę gdy zna się hasło dostępu i ma się login. Hasło to: Ktoś za tobą stoi, a login trzeba sobie wymyślić. Wtedy wszystko idzie na twój konto. Idziemy po nie w piątek. Ale pamiętaj, to jest ściśle tajne. Nawet wiedza, że to ściśle tajne, jest ściśle tajna

HARRY: Rozumiem…Malfoy, możesz dać mi ołówek i kartkę?

LUCJUSZ: Jasne… (wyciąga kartkę i ołówek; nagle zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu) Ale nie przepiłujesz tym krat i nie zwiejesz?

HARRY: Na pewno nie. Nie można przecież tego zrobić _ołówkiem i kartką_.

LUCJUSZ: Masz rację (podaje rzeczy Harry'emu) Proszę. A czy wiesz, że nigdy nie pokonasz Mrocznego Pana?

HARRY: O Boże…

KOBIETA W BERECIE: (Pojawia się) Aaaa… Nie wyzywaj imienia Pana Boga twego nadaremno, bezbożniku! Zresztą jesteś postacią areligijną, nie powinieneś mówić nic o Bogu!!!! Raz ktoś dał mi szanse powiedzenia czegoś - Książki o Harry'm Potterze powinno spalić się na stosie. I to jest moja opinia. I wszystkich moich znajomych. Mieci Grzybowej, Ali Szczygielnik i całej Rodziny Radia…

LUCJUSZ: (wyciąga różdżkę i mruczy zaklęcie) Znikus Kobietus!

KOBIETA W BERECIE: (Znika)

LUCJUSZ: (Z ulgą) Kataklizm zażegnany. Czy wiesz Potter, że…

HARRY: …Nigdy nie pokonam Voldemorta? Tak, wiem.

LUCJUSZ: …że ona pojawia się tu co dwadzieścia minut? Ktoś chyba obłożył to miejsce klątwą. Kiedyś musiałem przez trzy godziny wysłuchiwać sprawozdania z kółka modlitewnego! Trzy godziny! Horror!!

HARRY: (Znudzony) Tak, to naprawdę straszne. Ale znam gorsze rzeczy. Na przykład kogoś, kto co minutę pyta o to samo. Chyba nie muszę pokazywać palcem.

LUCJUSZ: Nie wiem o kim mówisz. Na pewno nie pokonasz Mrocznego Pana, wiesz?

HARRY: …

CISZA: ( Zapada po raz trzeci)

HARRY: (Pisze coś na kartce) Malfoy, możesz dać mi moją różdżkę?

LUCJUSZ: Jasne, przecież _różdżką _nie da się przeciąć krat, oszołomić mnie i uciec.

HARRY: (Zdziwiony, że tak łatwo poszło) Oczywiście, jak mógł ktoś pomyśleć, że można. Toż to absurd.

LUCJUSZ: (Podaje różdżkę Harry'emu) Proszę Potter.

HARRY: (śmieje się demonicznie, odbiera różdżkę i oszałamia Lucjusza)

LUCJUSZ: (No, jest oszołomiony)

HARRY: (Otwierając drzwi do klatki) Grunt, to głupota przeciwnika. I trochę własnej inteligencji. I znajomość terenu. ( Rozgląda się; nie wie gdzie jest) Ale tego składnika mi akurat zabrakło. (Budzi Lucjusza) Te, Malfoy, jak stąd wyjść? Z zamku, znaczy się ?

LUCJUSZ: (Półprzytomnie) Prawo, lewo, prawo, środek i potem mostem. Nawet dwulatek by się nie zgubił. Ale nie uciekasz, prawda?

HARRY: Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? (Wali Lucjusza deską po głowie i ucieka)

#Kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa. Przy stole siedzi Dumbledore i Syriusz. Grają w lotki, rzucają do tarczy z przylepionym na niej Voldemortem (zdjęciem). MOLLY Weasley szykuje obiad.#

SYRIUSZ: (Rzuca) Ha! Jestem mistrzunio! W samo ucho!

DUMBLEDORE: (Rzuca) No cóż, ja ciągle trafiam w kaptur. A ty, Molly, rzucisz raz?

MOLLY: ( Mieszając w garnku) Nie, bo to może być niebezpieczne. A jak się skaleczę lotką?! A jak przypadkowo kogoś trafię?! A jak … No, nie wiem, coś się stanie? To co wtedy?

SYRIUSZ: Nie umiesz się bawić, Molly. (Rzuca) O, trafiłem w nos!

DUMBLEDORE: CO?! Jak jeszcze będziesz ze mną bezwstydnie wygrywał, to wyrzucę cię z Zakonu. I powiem Ministrowi, że szukane cię na Antarktydzie jest bezsensowne!

MOLLY: O, Minister szuka cię na Antarktydzie?

SYRIUSZ: Ta-ak. To debil. Nawet nie przypuszcza, że Kwatera główna znajduje się naprzeciwko jego domu. Nawet nie zauważył wielkiego bilbordu z napisem „Zapisy do Zakonu Feniksa na ulicy Grimmauld Place nr.12. Wołać S. Blacka." Jakbym nie był wciąż poszukiwany i jakby Zakon był legalny. I pomyśleć, że Knot mieszka naprzeciwko! Codziennie gapi się na ten napis!

DUMBLEDORE: To dla nas dobrze. Zresztą w posadzie Ministra Magii chodzi o to, by nie umiał za dużo myśleć. Ma tylko podpisywać papierki i wydawać oświadczenia na kartce. Nawet ty byś się nadawał, Syriuszu.

SYRIUSZ: …

SNAPE: (Wchodzi)

SYRIUSZ: A ty co tu robisz? Jazda stąd, my tu Pracujemy. Pracujemy przez wielkie P.

SNAPE: (Rozglądając się ) Rzucając lotkami do tarczy? Też mi praca.

SYRIUSZ: to nie jest zwykła tarcza, to tarcza ze zdjęciem Sam- Wiesz- Kogo!

SNAPE: A czy to coś zmienia?

SYRIUSZ: (Myśli chwilę) Nie, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś zauważył różnicę między tarczą , a tarczą ze zdjęciem Sam- Wiesz- Kogo!

SNAPE: A czy to coś zmienia?

SYRIUSZ: Z tobą jak zwykle nie da się rozmawiać.

DUMBLEDORE: A więc czemu możemy zawdzięczać tą naglą wizytę?

SNAPE: Chodzi o twojego Złotego Chłopca, Bezczelnego Zdobywcę Pucharu Quidditcha, Paskudnego Smarkacza i Całkowite Beztalencie.

DUMBLEDORE: Czyli o kogo chodzi, bo się zgubiłem w tytułach?

SNAPE: O Pottera, dyrektorze.

DUMBLEDORE: Ooo, o Harry'ego. Co z nim, Smarke… Severusie? Czyżbyś chciał zarzucić mu, że z premedytacją i nieprzypadkowo _nie łamie _żadnych przepisów?

SNAPE: Wręcz przeciwnie, dyrektorze. Potter dostał się w ręce Mrocznego Pana i jest przetrzymywany w lochu.

DUMBLEDORE: (Ze zgrozą) O nie! Musimy go ratować! Syriuszu, zwołaj wszystkich, których możesz! A tych, których nie możesz, tez zawołaj. Molly, ty przygotuj jedzenie dla większej ilości osób. Spodziewam się około dwustu.

MOLLY: Nie ma strachu, Albusie. ( Otwiera drzwi do spiżarni; tam, w garnkach, gotuje się jedzenie dla dwustu osób) Dobra gospodyni, to gospodyni zawsze przygotowana na przyjęcie dwustu gości!

SYRIUSZ: …

SNAPE???

DUMBLEDORE: Eee…

SNAPE: Dyrektorze, mi nie tyle chodziło o akcję ratunkowa dla tego $#… Ale mam katar, wybaczcie…Dla tego Pottera, tylko o wyrzucenie go ze szkoły. W regulaminie na pewno jest zakaz przebywania w niewoli w czasie roku szkolnego.

DUMBLEDORE: Zajmę się tym zaraz po uwolnieniu Harry'ego.

#Kuchnia powoli zapełnia się członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Rozmawiają cicho, kilkoro gra na Gameboy'ach, co nie uchodzi nadaktywnej uwadze mistrza eliksirów i złośliwości (chyba nie muszę pisać o kogo chodzi)#

SNAPE: Wydawało mi się, że w magicznym świecie nie wolno używać Gameboy'ów, dyrektorze.

DUMBLEDORE: (Nic nie mówi)

SNAPE: Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz, Albusie?

DUMBLEDORE: A czy ktoś mi zadał pytanie?

SNAPE: Tak, ja. O używanie Gameboy'ów.

DUMBLEDORE: Nie, nie zapytałeś. To było stwierdzenie, drogi Severusie. Zawsze mówiłem że w Hogwarcie powinno się uczyć mowy ojczystej. Pewnie w szkole nikt oprócz jednej osoby nie wie co to zdanie podrzędne i nadrzędne.

SYRIUSZ: (Z pewnością siebie) Zdanie nadrzędne, to zdanie leżące nad rzędem zdania podrzędnego, które jak sama nazwa wskazuje, leży pod rzędem nadrzędnym!

MOLLY: …

SNAPE…

DUMBLEDORE: Nie do końca.

SNAPE: To jak jest z tymi Gameboy'ami?

DUMBLEDORE: Mój drogi, czymże jest życie bez odrobiny rozrywki? Autorka miłościwie zrozumiała, że mugole mają więcej fajnych rzeczy do zabawy. Nie możemy używać PC- ów, w naszych czasach nie ma jeszcze gier na komórkach, więc musimy sobie radzić Gameboy'ami.

SYRIUSZ: A co to „gry na komórce"? Ja znam grę _w _komórki i _granie_ na komórce. Trochę to drugie niebezpieczne, ale czym byłoby życie bez nutki ryzyka? Ja codziennie podejmuję pewne ryzyko.

MOLLY: a jakie, Syriuszu?

SYRIUSZ: Codziennie narażam się na ogromne, wręcz śmiertelne ryzyko zranienia się na krześle!

SNAPE: CO?!

SYRIUSZ: Czy wiesz, że w USA więcej osób odnosi poważne obrażenia na krzesłach i fotelach z ich powodu, niż w czasie cięcia piłą mechaniczną? Serio.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Macie coś zabawniejszego niż to? Trochę przynudzacie czytelników, wiecie?

SYRIUSZ: O, już wróciłaś, kotku?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Nie jestem kotkiem! I jeżeli zaraz nie wymyślicie nic zabawnego, to przechodzę do Harry'ego, on zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć publikę.

SNAPE: Dla dobra ogółu mogę zatańczyć czardasza na stole.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: (Ze zgrozą) NIE!

SYRIUSZ: (Ze zgrozą) NIE!

MOLLY: (Ze zgrozą) NIE!!

WSZYSCY: NIE!!!!!

SNAPE: (Obraża się ) Dlaczego nie? Od dziecka było to moim najbardziej skrytym marzeniem! Kiedy raz w życiu się do tego przyznałem, to nie chcecie tego oglądać. I ja mam być zadowolony z życia, co?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Zrozum, na tym ucierpiałby twój imidż.

SNAPE: Mam go gdzieś! JA CHCĘ TAŃCZYĆ!!!!!!!!!

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Chyba mam co chciałam. Trochę luda się pośmiało, a o to chodziło. I zmywam się zanim Smar… Severus zatańczy. To będzie straszne.

#Pokój wspólny Griffindoru. Siedzą tam Sylwia, Ron i Hermiona. Nagle wchodzi Harry.#

HARRY: Cześć wszystkim!

SYLWIA: TY ŻYJESZ!!!!!

HARRY: Tak szybko to się mnie nie pozbędziecie.

RON: Już straciliśmy nadzieję, że cię zobaczymy!

HERMIONA: Już chciałam zacząć pisać mowę pogrzebową.

SYLWIA: (Do siebie) I po co kupowałam czarną suknię…

HARRY: Miło że we mnie wierzycie całym sercem.

HERMIONA: I czego dowiedziałeś się o Oku?

HARRY: A może najpierw spyta się ktoś jak się czuję?

RON: Jak się czujesz, Harry?

HARRY: Lepiej nie pytaj!

SYLWIA: Trochę nie nadążam za twoim tokiem rozumowania. Najpierw prosisz się o …

HARRY: W niewoli nie mnie torturowano, wiecie? Musiałem czytać Saviour- Vivre i oglądać… (wzdryga się ) I oglądać…Nie, to zbyt traumatyczne przejście!

RON: Musiałeś oglądać gołego Sam- Wiesz- Kogo?

HERMIONA: Musiałeś oglądać zniszczone wydanie książki? Brrr…Sama byłabym przerażona!

SYLWIA: (Z przerażeniem) Musiałeś oglądać _Teletubisie_?!

HARRY: Gorzej. O, znacznie gorzej.

SYLWIA: Nic gorszego od _Teletubisiów_ nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

HARRY: (Drżącym głosem) Musiałem oglądać _Lippy & Messy _non stopprzez_ cztery godziny!!!!!!! _

SYLWIA: O rany…

HERMIONA: Zatkało mnie. Jak oni mogli tak cię potraktować! To gorsze od poplamionego barszczem wydania „Historii Hogwartu"!!!

RON: To gorsze od Percy;ego śpiewającego pod prysznicem! A niewiele rzeczy ma ten status, wierz mi!

SYLWIA: Moje biedaczysko… To co wiesz o Oku?

HARRY: (Wyciąga karteczkę od Lucjusza) Do zdobycia Oka potrzebne są: hasło i login. Hasło to: „Ktoś za tobą stoi" a login należy sobie wymyślić. A wy czegoś dowiedzieliście się?

HERMIONA: Tak, ale nie zamierzam zanudzać tych którzy już o tym słyszeli. Czyli w skrócie: wiemy gdzie jest Oko i kiedy tam idzie Zakon.

HARRY: Super. To kiedy my idziemy?

SYLWIA: Może w piątek, co?

HARRY: Może być, chociaż wydaje mi się, ze w ten dzień coś miało się zdarzyć…

RON: No to w piątek.

SYLWIA: Właściwie to jak zwiałeś? Oczywiście ja wiem doskonale, ale wiem też, że nikt inny nie zapyta, a ma to pewien wpływ na dalszą akcję.

HARRY: Więc… Byłem bezlitośnie torturowany przez Malfoy'a i w przebłysku geniuszu poprosiłem go o lizaka…

RON: Jacie… To musiało być przerażające…

HERMIONA: Jakie to ciekawe, kontynuuj!

HARRY: To był chupa- chups! I główka pracuje! Od razu znalazłem Bardzo Sprytne Wyjście Z Sytuacji… No i tu jestem.

SYLWIA: Superrrrr…

HERMIONA: Zawsze uważałam, że jesteś Kimś z wielkiej litery K.

RON: To, co mówiły one i jeszcze dodam od siebie: wicked !!!

HARRY: A to co za wyraz?

HERMIONA: Łiked? Może to jakiś środek do czyszczenia blatów…

RON: Nie wiem co to znaczy, tak mi się pałęta po umyśle…

HARRY: Aha.

CISZA: (Zapada; jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyliście, to ona jest kimś ważnym, więc za miliard dolarów i pudla zgodziła się ją zagrać Julia Roberts.)

POSTAĆ ZA OKNEM: (Leci w dół [Ważna informacja- okno jest 20 m nad ziemią) Aaaaaaaaaaa! Niech cię lichoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HARRY: (Zaaferowany) Ktoś przeleciał za oknem!

SYLWIA: (Bez zainteresowania patrzy na Harry'ego) Co?

HARRY: Ktoś przeleciał za oknem! W dół!

SYLWIA: Ooooo. Chyba na górze odbywa się casting do roli nauczyciela OPCM.

HARRY: Aaaaa…

DRUGA POSTAĆ ZA OKNEM: (Zdziwicie się - robi to, co Pierwsza) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Już nie chcę tej roboty…!!!!!

RON: O, to był Kingsley!

SYLWIA: Nie, (trzecia osoba wypada) TO był Kingsley.

RON: Masz rację.

CZWARTA POSTAĆ: ( Leci w dół) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Powinienem był pozostać przy roli Mr. Smitha!

HERMIONA: O Boże, czy to był Brad Pitt?!

HARRY: (Podchodzi do okna) Ta-ak… (Rozlega się łomot) O, teraz jest naprawdę piękną plamą.

HERMIONA: CO?! Ja KOCHAM Brada Pitta!!!!!! On nie może umrzeć!!!!!!

SYLWIA: Szkoda chłopaka…

RON: Zawsze uważałem, że ta posada jest przeklęta. Na pierwszy roku Quirrell był opętany przez Sami- Wiecie- Kogo, na drugim Lockhart był cepem, na trzecim Lupin- wilkołak, na czwartym Moody, a dokładnie Crouch był sprzymierzeńcem Sami Wiecie- Kogo, na piątym Umbridge była krową, a na szóstym…

SYLWIA: Ciiiiii! Nie mów co było na szóstym roku, czytelnicy w większości jeszcze nie wiedzą…

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Racja!

HARRY: Zaraz, zaraz… Przecież Snape zawsze polował na ta posadę, może zaraz on wyleci!

WSZYSCY: (Ważą w myślach ten pomysł. Szerokie, złośliwe uśmiechy )

RON: (Podchodzi do okna) No, Snape, skacz, nic gorszego cię nie spotka…

HARRY; Skacz, i tak w na szóstym roku…

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Echem, echem, coś było mówione o szóstym tomie…

HARRY: Niech ci będzie… SKACZ SNAPE, SKACZ!!!

#Kwatera Zakonu Feniksa#

DUMBLEDORE: Oznajmiam z przyjemnością, że Harry znalazł się.

WSZYSCY: (Wiwatują)

DUMBLEDORE: Ale mamy inną kwestię do omówienia. Kiedy idziemy po Oko Smoka?

SYRIUSZ: Może w piątek? Śmierciożercy zrobią sobie weekend i nie przyjdą. I tyle.

WSZYSCY: (Wiwaty)

DUMBLEDORE: Okej, może być. Teraz szczegóły akcji w piątek. Jeżeli ktoś kończy pracę przed trzecią i idzie do kina, to niech wiesza na czwartkowym zebraniu płaszcz na dolnych wieszakach, pozbiera rzeczy z szafek i przewiesi kurtkę brata lub siostry na wyższy wieszak. Jeżeli ktoś kończy prace przed czwartą i potem odwiedza chorą babcię niech powiesi kurtkę na wyższych wieszakach, przełoży płaszcz brata lub siostry na niższy wieszak, spisze testament uprzednio opróżniając szafkę. Jeżeli czyjeś rodzeństwo kończąc pracę o piątej idzie do kina, proszę przewiesić ich płaszcz na niższy wieszak. A potem się zobaczy.

TONKS: A jeśli ktoś kończy o czwartej i nie ma rodzeństwa?

DUMBLEDORE: Głupie pytanie. Wtedy najpierw opróżniasz szafkę, piszesz testament przewieszasz kurtkę na niższy wieszak.

TONKS: Aaa…

DUMBLEDORE: No to wszystko jasne?

MOLLY: A jaki kryptonim ma nasza akcja?

McDONAGAL: No cóż… Mieliśmy już jedna akcję o nazwie Jedna Akcja. Potem była następna akcja o kryptonimie Następna Akcja…

DUMBLEDORE: To może nadamy jej wdzięczny kryptonim Tajna Akcja W Piątek?

WSZYSCY: (Wiwatują)

#Korytarz Hogwartu. Stoją tam Harry i Sylwia całując się. Dookoła świece, w tle romantyczna muzyczka, para powoli zbliża się do dużego, przestronnego łoża w kształcie serca. Nagle pojawia się normalne światło i muzyczka gaśnie. Podchodzi Ron.#

RON: (Żałośnie)Cześć.

HARRY: (Zmieszany) Eee…Cześć.

RON: Chciałem z wami po prostu porozmawiać.

SYLWIA: Wiesz, nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale…

RON: To samo powiedziała Hermiona jak do niej podszedłem.

HARRY: Ooo…A to dlaczego?

RON: (Z westchnieniem) Nie mam pojęcia. Przecież nic nie robiła na tej kanapie z Krumem, tylko leżała…

HARRY: (Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach)

SYLWIA: …

RON: Tak, ja wiem, że wy wszyscy mnie nie lubicie, ale chwila rozmowy nie zrobi wam chyba różnicy…

SYLWIA: Ależ Ronaldzie, my cię naprawdę lubimy. Nie wiem czemu myślałeś inaczej!

RON: To ona też mówiła…

SYLWIA: Wiesz, zaraz z tobą pogadamy, tylko _coś_ dokończymy…

HARRY: Daj spokój, przecież w i tak już nie ma odpowiedniej atmosfery.

CISZA: (zapada)

HARRY: Właściwie jak masz na nazwisko?

SYLWIA: No cóż… Dowiecie się w piątek.

RON: Czemu?

SYLWIA: Bo tak przewiduje scenariusz.

HERMIONA: (Przychodzi)

RON: Czekałem na ciebie.

HERMIONA: Miłe z twojej strony.

RON: Nie zapytasz dlaczego?

HERMIONA: Nie.

RON: I tak ci powiem. Nie umiem rozwiązać zadania z eliksirów i potrzebuję przepisać to od kogoś.

HERMIONA: Nie ma mowy!

SYLWIA: Ja pójdę z tobą i dam ci spisać!

RON: Super, dzięki! (Wychodzi)

SYLWIA: (Wychodzi)

HERMIONA: (Wyciąga podkładkę do notowania, długopis i jakąś kartkę; jest na niej napis „Składniki dobrego filmu ") Pomożesz mi Harry w zrealizowaniu tego?

HARRY: Jasne!

HERMIONA: Powiedź mi czy były tu sceny romantyczne, sensacyjne i/lub humorystyczne?

HARRY: Tak.

HERMIONA: Barwne postaci, niecodzienne sytuacje, scena ucieczki z rąk wroga?

HARRY: Tak.

HERMIONA: Ponętna bohaterka i/lub przystojny bohater?

HARRY: Tak, ja.

HERMIONA: Scena wyrzucania ludzi z okna?

HARRY: O, tego nie było. Chyba żeby liczyć ich przelot za oknem.

HERMIONA: (Sprawdza w tekście) Nie, tu jest napisane, że bohater/bohaterka ma wyrzucić kogoś przez okno. I to stanowi scenę zabawną w filmie.

NEVILLE: (Idzie sobie niczego nie podejrzewając po korytarzu.)

HERMIONA: (Wyrzuca go przez okno)

NEVILLE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! JAK MOGLIŚCIE MI TO ZROBIĆ……!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, ooooooooooo Rąbnąłem się w głowę spadając, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #$&#… (umiera od siły uderzenia)

HERMIONA: Czy to było wystarczająco zabawne?

HARRY: Tak mi się wydaje.

HERMIONA: Ale na wszelki wypadek… (Wyrzuca przechodzącego Snape'a)

SNAPE: AAAaaaaaaaaa!!!! Zapłacisz mi ty $# głupie &$# syn $!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#$$, dzieciaki #$$!!!!!!!!! AAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!(Umiera)

HARRY: TO było naprawdę zabawne.

HERMIONA: Ta-ak, mi się tez tak wydaje.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Taki los spotyka ludzi przeklinających. Biedny Neville, mógł się uratować, ale przeklinał i trzeba go było uśmiercić dla dobra ogółu…

HARRY: …

HERMIONA:…

#Czas sobie płynie… I płynie…I płynie… I jest już piątek. Hogwart, jedna z tajemniczych sal.#

HARRY: No to zanim pójdziemy musimy mieć Plan!

RON: Proponuję taki: idziemy, zabieramy Oko, wracamy. Czy nie jest genialny?

HARRY: …

HERMIONA: …

SYLWIA: Wiesz, nam chodzi o coś bardziej, hm… szczegółowego.

HERMIONA: Bo przecież wiemy _co_ mamy zrobić, powinniśmy za to ustalić _jak!_

HARRY: Twój plan jest dobry, ale do kitu.

CISZA: (Zapada. Wszyscy przeprowadzają intensywne procesy myślowe)

HARRY: Czekajcie, czekajcie…

SYLWIA: Zapewniam cię, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę.

HARRY: (Wstaje, patrzy nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal; w tle muzyka z Bonda) Aportujemy się do tej jaskini ostrożnie badamy wnętrze, zabieramy Oko i deportujemy się do Hogwartu!

HERMIONA: GENIALNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SYLWIA: Może być. Nie jest najlepszy, ale z braku maku…

RON: (Myśli chwilę) A czym jego plan różni się od mojego?

HERMIONA: No wiesz… (Zastanawia się )… Eee…

SYLWIA: Formą. Może nie treścią, ale formą, a ta jest naprawdę ważna. Wiem wszystko, więc i ten szczególik mi nie umknął.

HARRY: Zaraz, zaraz… Jeżeli wiesz wszystko, to znaczy, że wiedziałaś gdzie jest Oko!

SYLWIA: (Patrząc z zainteresowaniem w okno) O, jaka śliczna pogoda!

RON: WIEDZIAŁAŚ GDZIE JEST OKO, TAK?!

SYLWIA: Nooo… Tak.

HERMIONA: To dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

SYLWIA: A czy ktoś się pytał?

HARRY: …

RON: …

HERMIONA: Ona mnie dobija.

SYLWIA: No więc mamy plan. To co jeszcze tu robimy?

#Deportują się do jaskini Oka.#

#Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa. Specjalna grupa uderzeniowa Tajnej Akcji W Piątek stoi w hollu. W jej skład wchodzą: Tonks, Dumbledore, McDonagal, Moody, Lupin, Syriusz, Kingsley.#

DUMBLEDORE: plan jest taki: aportujemy się do jaskini, ostrożnie wchodzimy do środka, bierzemy Oko i deportujemy się do Kwatery Głównej. Jakieś pytania?

TONKS: A czy ten plan nie powinien być bardziej szczegółowy?

DUMBLEDORE: A co chciałabyś u jeszcze dodać?

TONKS: No nie wiem…

DUMBLEDORE: No właśnie ja też nie. Ktoś chce wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

SYRIUSZ: (Znad gazety) Tak, ja. Nie wie ktoś co to może być „rzeka na koniu"?

DUMBLEDORE: Co?

SYRIUSZ: Rozwiązuję krzyżówkę i potrzebne mi hasło „rzeka na koniu".

DUMBLEDORE: Nie wiem.

SYRIUSZ: jak zwykle. Jedno hasło do rozwiązania krzyżówki!

DUMBLEDORE: Przepraszam, ale naprawdę musimy już iść.

#Deportują się do jaskini Oka.#

#Pałac Voldemorta. Voldemort i jego grupa uderzeniowa stoją w hollu. W grupie są: Malfoy Sr, Bella, Glizdogon, AVERY i MASA INNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW#

LORD V.: Dobrze, oto mój plan: idziemy, zabieramy Oko, wracamy. Wszystko jasne?

MASA INNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW: My mamy pytanie, panie!

LORD V.: Jakie?

MASA INNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW: Ile nas jest?

LORD V.: To wy nawet liczyć nie umiecie?

MASA INNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW: Umiemy, ale czytelnicy są niedoinformowani, Panie.

LORD V.: Pięciu.

AVERY: I to ma być masa?

BELLA: Wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. Jak się położysz i będziesz ich oglądał z dołu, to będzie ich masa.

LORD V.: Bella ma rację. No to jazda!

#Teleportują się do jaskini Oka.#

#Jaskinia Oka Smoka. Miejsce przerażająco różowe. Różowe kanapy, dywaniki, szklanki, ściany, kominek, świece, księgi, stolik, sufit oraz inne przedmioty codziennego użytku. Na końcu znajdują się piękne, rzeźbione w króliczki i miłe stworzonka, różowe drzwi. Nagle pojawiają się Hermiona, Sylwia, Harry i Ron.#

RON: (Z przerażeniem) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

HERMIONA: O Boże… Wiedziałam że to miejsce jest straszne, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak!

HARRY: Odebrało mi mowę z niesmaku!

SYLWIA: (Oglądając różowy wazon w kaczuszki) To miejsce jest naprawdę przytulne. Prawie jak mój pokój.

RON: CO?!

SYLWIA: No wiesz, w moim pokoju wiszą jeszcze takie obrazy jak „Impresja w różu" i „Różowe dziewczę w różowej sukni na różowym polu wśród różowych kwiatów. W tym róż."

HARRY: …

HERMIONA: …

RON?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?

SYLWIA: (Ze złością) Co wy macie do różu? To taki śliczny kolor!

HARRY Nie komentuję.

#Aportuje się Grupa Uderzeniowa Tajnej Akcji W Piątek.#

TONKS: O RANY! Co za śliczne miejsce!

DUMBLEDORE: (Spostrzega tri… kwartet) A co wy tu robicie?

HARRY: Ot, tak sobie stoimy.

HERMIONA: Nic nie robimy, naprawdę, Panie Dyrektorze.

DUMBLEDORE: HA! Dzięki moim nadnaturalnym zdolnościom wiem, że kłamiecie! Przybyliście tu by zdobyć Oko!

HARRY: Nie.

DUMBLEDORE: Nie?

HARRY: Tak.

#Aportuje się Voldemort i reszta jego wesołej kompanii.#

LORD V.: AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Tego miejsca obawiałem się od czasu urodzenia!

AVERY: Panie, tu jest Dumbel i reszta oraz Głupotter i reszta!

DUMBLEDORE: (Z ukłonem) Twój, eee, przyjaciel ma całkowitą rację. MY tu jesteśmy i MY byliśmy tu pierwsi. I to MY weźmiemy Oko.

HARRY: NIE! To MY byliśmy pierwsi i to MY weźmiemy Oko!

LORD V.: Może nie byliśmy pierwsi, ale to MY weźmiemy Oko!

HARRY: (Rzuca się na Avery'ego)

#Po tym pierwszym wyskoku inni też zaczynają się bić. Walka jest wyrównana pomimo tego, że śmierciożerców jest najwięcej, a nasz kwartet posiada tylko czterech członków. Nagle piękne, różowe i rzeźbione w króliczki drzwi otwierają się. Stoi w nich PIES rasy bliżej nieokreślonej, czyli z francuska paręras. Wszyscy wstrzymują stają w pół ruchu.#

PIES: Kto śmie zakłócać spokój wielkiego smoka Grubcia!

MASA INNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW: Smok?! Gdzie?!

PIES: No… Za mną. Wszystko, co tutaj widzicie należy do niego. A ja jestem jego przyjacielem. Jestem Smok Lucy.

DUMBLEDORE: (Ze zdziwieniem) Smok?! Przecież jesteś psem!

HARRY: (Ze zdziwieniem) Lucy?! Przecież to imię dziewczyny!

PIES: Skąd właściwie wiecie że nie jestem smokiem? Mogłem do perfekcji opanować sztukę maskowania się i przebierania za psa. A co do mojego imienia, skąd wiecie, że nie jestem smoczycą?

LORD V.: Dzięki mojej mocy wiem to i owo.

AVERY: Co z nim zrobić, Panie?

PIES: Najlepiej nic. Beze mnie nie dostaniecie się do Grubcia. A bez niego nie zdobędziecie Oka, ha!

SYRIUSZ: Zaprowadzisz nas do smoka?

PIES: No… Niech się zastanowię… Może…

BELLA: Zaprowadź nas, prosimy!

PIES: No jak tak prosicie… Dobra, lećcie za mną. (Rozwija skrzydła i unosi się nad podłogą) No to w drogę.

SYLWIA: (Zatrzymuje Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę i nie pozwala im iść za resztą)

#Wszyscy inni wychodzą za Lucy'm.#

RON: dlaczego nas wstrzymałaś?! Teraz nigdy nie zdobędziemy Oka!

SYLWIA: A kto powiedział, że by zdobyć Oko musimy łazić za jakimś Psem?

HERMIONA: Zaraz, czyżby ten Pies był…

SYLWIA: Oko znajduje się w drugiej części jaskini. Po co właściwie mamy spotkać się z jakimś smokiem Grubciem, hę?

HARRY: Jesteś genialna!

SYLWIA: Nie, tylko wszechwiedząca.

#Idą do ukrytych w różowej ścianie zgniłozielonych drzwi z napisem: Do Oka Smoka. Przechodzą przez czarny korytarz wyłożony czarnymi dywanami. Na czarnej tabliczce szarym drukiem jest napisane „_Cogito ergo sum_. I właśnie dlatego mnie nie ma. Grubcio."#

SYLWIA: HA!!! Widzicie, nie ma żadnego Grubcia!

HARRY: No wiesz… Ten napis chyba świadczy, że kiedyś tu był.

SYLWIA: Bzdura. Smoka Grubcia nigdy nie było. Co do innego smoka, Adenozynotrifosforana, to on faktycznie tu żyje. Zaraz do niego dojdziemy.

HERMIONA: Dopiero teraz nam to mówisz?!

SYLWIA: To jest ważna informacja bez znaczenia.

SMOK: (pojawia się )

HERMIONA: Aaa! To smok!

SMOK: Nie taki zwykły smok, tylko strażnik Oka!

HARRY; Ooo. Mógłbyś nam je dać?

SMOK: Nie! Musicie najpierw mnie wykiwać, a wtedy spełnię wasze życzenie.

HARRY; Ktoś za tobą stoi!

SMOK: (odwraca się szybko; w tym samym momencie uświadamia sobie, że został wykiwany) No nie! Znowu! Muszę wam dać to oko, niestety. (podaje Harry'emu mały przedmiot w kształcie oka) Oto i Oko Smoka. Używajcie go dobrze i przestrzegajcie instrukcji obsługi tego cacka.

HARRY: (oglądając Oko) Super!

SMOK: To ja się zmywam. (Znika)

SYLWIA: No to mamy Oko. I co teraz?

HARRY: Mój plan przewidywał powrót do Hogwartu.

LORD V.: Nie tak prędko Potter! Oko należy do mnie!

DUMBLEDORE: NIE! Ono należy do mnie!

HARRY: Zabawne w tym wszystkim jest to, że trzymam je w rękach i jest moje. Czyli podobno mam władzę nad światem.

#Wszyscy zastanawiają się nad tym, co powiedział Harry. Nagle wpada Herr Batka.#

HERR BATKA: Chcecie kupić encyklopedię?

MOODY: Nie!

SYLWIA: Aaa! Mój odwieczny wróg, Herr Batka!!

HERR BATKA: Aaa!! Sylwia! Nieee… (Rzuca się w bok wpadając na Harry'ego)

HARRY: (Wypuszcza Oko)

OKO: (Upada i rozpryskuje się na setki małych kawałeczków)

HARRY: Nieeeeeeee!!!! Moja władza nad światem!!!

HERR BATKA: To ja się zmywam! (deportuje się )

SYLWIA: może to i dobrze z tym Okiem, atmosfera trochę się trochę przeczyści.

LORD V.: Właściwie to już nie mam tu nic do roboty. Zmywam się. (on i jego ludzie deportują się )

DUMBLEDORE: (Patrząc z ukosa na Harry'ego) No to my też już idziemy. I Harry, następnym razem uważaj na potężne przedmioty magiczne. One nie są do rozbijania. (On i wszyscy inni deportują się )

HARRY: (Deportuje się)

#Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Sylwia, Harry, Hermiona i Ron siedzą przy kominku.#

RON: Właściwie trochę szkoda tego oka. Miło by był mieć władze nad światem.

HERMIONA: Nooo…

SYLWIA: Ale to masa obowiązków, naprawdę. Nic miłego.

HARRY: Może masz i rację.

CISZA: (Zapada)

HARRY: Właściwie to nasz cel został osiągnięty. Świetnie żeśmy się ubawili i tak dalej.

RON: O to przecież chodziło.

SYLWIA: Ciekawe jaki jest morał tej opowieści.

HERMIONA: Hę?

SYLWIA: Morał. Tej opowieści. Każda historia ma morał.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: I ta też. A więc drogie dzieci i młodzieży, morał jest taki, że władza nad światem jest krucha i łatwo może się złamać. A dla tych, którzy nie posiadają władzy nad światem morał jest prosty: nigdy nie przeklinaj, bo ktoś wyrzuci cię oknem. No i oczywiście trzeci i uniwersalny: sprzedawca encyklopedii nigdy nie jest mile widziany. I to jest KONIEC!!

RON: Zaraz, nie wiemy jeszcze jak na nazwisko ma Sylwia!

SYLWIA: Jestem Sylwia Handgepaeckaufbehwahrung!

RON: No to wiem czemu się nie przedstawiasz!

KONIEC

Nie zwracamy z bilety!

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Strzeżcię się! Nadchodzi druga część, tym razem cała o naszej ukochanej Sylwii!!!


End file.
